


Doors Flung Wide

by Rubynye



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Horny Teenagers, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Ben calls and Poe follows.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Doors Flung Wide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akingnotaprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/gifts).



> Written for AKingNotAPrincess in the Chocolate Box 2020 Challenge, because the mental image conjured up by your prompts was just too sweet to resist.

_Poe…_ from everywhere and nowhere at once, deep inside his head. _Poe?_ pulls his attention from the prepwork, his eyes from the console screen, his hands to the windowsill. _Poe, come out!_ in Ben’s light mental voice, and Poe follows, kicking the chair back with his heel, filling his lungs with warm afternoon air, grinning so wide he can feel his cheeks creasing as he lurches onto his toes, tipping his upper body out the window.

“Ben?” Poe calls softly, scanning the yard between the house and the woods. He sees familiar tufts and trees, the shadows long in the golden light, the backyard tree’s deep teal leaves waving around the corner of the house. What he doesn’t see is Ben, anywhere. 

He still hears Ben, though, from too far away for his ears, from deep inside his mind. Poe swings a leg over the windowsill, glancing back at his shut bedroom door with his new New Republic Academy poster, but his father and Aunt Leia went down to town hours ago and the house is stiflingly quiet. Outside there’s the whispering breeze, calling birds, rustling leaves, _Ben_ …

Poe swings around and climbs down the side of the house, enjoying the stretch in his muscles, the press against his toes and fingers as he hangs from them, after much too long stuck inside. He trots through ankle-brushing grass towards the woods’s deep green shadows, listening inside and out.

The trees rise up around him, their branches flung wide, the air cooler and moister, the ground pillowy with moss beneath his bare feet. He follows the sound of splashing water and Ben’s whispers between his ears until he rounds a wide trunk and finds Ben Organa himself, bare to the waist and pale in the cool green dimness, kicking up little arcs of water out of the stream.

 _Ben!_ Poe sucks in breath to call, but Ben glances at him sideways, not turning to face him, just keeping on splashing his big feet. Acting coy. Poe’s pride puts the brakes on his rush, folding his thickened arms across his chest. Ben got taller in the past year but Poe’s still older and still more built. He knows Ben can’t resist looking at him.

Ben tries, looking ostentatiously down at the water. Poe tries too, pressing his shoulder against the craggy tree trunk, making himself hold so still he shivers, shoving against the urge to run up and jump on Ben, to rush through the shadowed forest, to _move_. The standoff stretches out, measured in burbling water and buzzing insects, rustling leaves and Poe’s racing heartbeat. It’s the first time they’ve gotten to be alone together, and Ben _called_ him out here, but of course he now he pretends he doesn’t need anybody. Poe has to clench a fist against the tangle of annoyance and want, against the gravitational tug of Ben’s tumbled hair and broader shoulders and unfair tallness and all that bare skin… 

Ben cracks first, muttering “Dameron,” to his knees. Unlike his mental voice, his speaking voice got very deep and resonant, this last half year he was away. It tingles Poe all over underneath his heated skin.

“Ben Organa,” Poe says as coolly as he can against all this heat, “Fancy running into you here.” He pushes off the tree, making himself saunter. A step, two, three…

Ben looks up, his eyes big and bottomless and gorgeous as he starts to smile, and Poe gives up and grins and flies forward into Ben’s raised arms. He’s gotten stronger this past half year, wrapping those long arms around Poe, pulling him around and down onto his back on the soft mossy ground as they crash into a deep kiss. _Missed you,_ Poe hears in Ben’s familiarly lighter voice inside his head, as Ben’s soft lips part demandingly over his and Ben’s wider hands grip him tight. _Missed you so much,_ as Ben’s tongue strokes his and Ben pushes chest against chest, wiggling his hips between Poe’s eagerly splayed thighs.

 _Missed you too,_ Poe thinks, hooking his heel behind Ben’s back, Ben’s sleek shoulders flexing beneath his clutching hands, knowing Ben can hear him, hear everything. _Ben, Ben! I missed you too._


End file.
